deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn the Human vs Sparky
Description Adventure Time vs Drawn to Life! Two sword wielding heros going on weird adventures in a strange land face off to see who is the strongest! Interlude Wiz: Heroes. In adventure movies, they're always the knight in shining armor. Boomstick: But when it comes down to 5th Cell video games and Cartoon Network tv shows, the heroes are strange little teenagers. Wiz: Like Sparky, savior of the Rasopa. Boomstick: And Finn the Human, protector of the kingdom of Oo. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Finn the Human Boomstick: Out of all the weird shows, I don't think any match the weirdness of Adventure Time... Wiz: And the hero of the show? Well, it's none other than the bear hat wearing skinny armed thirteen year old Finn Mertens, protector of Oo. Boomstick: Poor Finn... He's had a crush on like a billion girls, and only one seemed to date him. And trust me, she was hot! Literally! She was the Flame princess! Wiz: Lame jokes aside, Finn is one tough hero. He's had his arm chopped off, and had it regrow by a bee. It's a pretty weird show, trust me. Boomstick: Finn has some weird abilities too. He can pretend to be somebody's shadow when in his black bodysuit. And he's good at it! He has even tricked a whole crap ton of people in a grocery store, pretending to be his dog Jake's shadow. Wiz: Finn suffers from multi personality disorder. He has created his own character named Davey in an episode, which just turned out to be himself. Boomstick: Finn sometimes wields the Golden Sword. It is a golden sword... That one is pretty simple... Finn's backpack even has a strap to keep his sword in when he doesn't want to hold it. Wiz: Even though he broke it, we're giving Finn his main weapon, the Demon Blood Sword. This is a powerful blood red sword. The only thing that isn't red on the sword is its brown handle. Boomstick: Despite being skinny and weak looking, Finn is actually very strong! He can easily wrestle the giant grass ogre Donny, and he can fight people with a tree! Wiz: And Finn is very durable. When his legs were BROKEN, he merely shrugged and said "Whatever.". Finn is also resistant to all heat, due to being with the Flame Princess. He is so resistant, he had his head dipped in lava and was okay. Boomstick: Finn has great reflexes and is a great fighter, but he has a fair share of weaknesses. Wiz: Sure, he can shrug of the pain of broken legs, but he still would be left open and he wouldn't be able to walk. Boomstick: And Finn prefers to overpower his opponents, leaving him easily outsmarted. Finn: Adventure Time! Sparky Wiz: The Rasopa are in trouble. Darkness is taking over. Nobody has hope anymore, not even the town mayor. Well, everybody but one Rasopa. Mari. She knows the creator can help, so what does the creator do? He sends a hero. Somebody to save the Rasopa. Boomstick: Man, Drawn to Life is a weird game... Like look at those Rasopa! They're like rat people or something! Wiz: Sparky is the main protagonist of the Drawn to Life series. He fights the evil Wilfre in every game. Sparky uses the Snowshooter. It's a simple gun that shoots snowballs. Even though they're snowballs, they hurt. To restock, Sparky simply does a Mario ground pound on a random pile of snowballs. Which makes no sense. Why would there be snowballs even though most on the game is sunny?- Boomstick: -Anyway! Sparky also has the Acorn Blaster. It's basically the Snowshooter, but you shoot painful acorns instead of painful snowballs. And to restock you Mario ground pound on a pile of random acorns! Wiz: The Starzooka is a weapon where Sparky shoots (painful) homing starfish, that will follow the enemy around. To restock, Sparky ground pounds a pile of starfish. Boomstick: Flippers help Sparky swim! That's it. And the Wings let Sparky have two extra jumps. Simple as that. Wiz: As his main weapon, Sparky carries around the Legendary Sword. It basically an indestructible awesome sword. Boomstick: Sparky also carries around the Slinger, a chained object that Sparky throws to hit the enemy, than come right back. Man, this guy carries a lot! He's like Link or something! Wiz: Hero also has two other forms. The ball form and the spider form. The ball form is a form that allows Sparky to easily fit in small cracks. He also gets a stronger ground pound. Boomstick: And the spider form allows Sparky to climb on walls. He can also shoot out webs to jump to far off walls. Wiz: Sadly, Sparky can only take 5 hits before he dies. But, there are health hearts that partly heal him, though they are rare to find. Sparky: *Dances after completing a level* Fight! Sparky is wandering around Oo, looking for Pages of Life. Finn spots him. Finn: Hey! You! I'm the only blond swordsman around here! I might need to kill you! Jake: I'll help, dude. Finn: No, Jake. This is my fight this time. Jake: Fiiiiiiiiiine... Jake wanders off. Finn and Sparky get into a fighting position. Fight! Sparky pulls out the Snowshooter and shoots two blasts. Finn: Ha! You really think you can hurt me with- Ow! Finn skidded backwards then pulled out his Golden Sword. Finn: RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Finn ran up to Sparky and tried to slice him, but Sparky blocked it with the Legendary Sword. Finn jumped backwards and Sparky pulled out his Starzooka. Sparky shot out a starfish. Finn I'm not getting hit this time! Finn jumped over the starfish and started running at Sparky, but the starfish turned around and hit Finn in the back, making him fall over. Finn took out his Demon Blood Sword. Finn got up quickly and slashed Sparky, making Sparky fly backwards. Finn ran towards Sparky again. Sparky took out his Slinger and threw it, but Finn dodged and kept running. Sparky turned into a ball, dodging Finn's sword attack, then he turned into a spider, shooting a web at the Demon Blood Sword and pulling it from Finn. Sparky turned into a human, grabbed the Demon Sword and slashed Finn with it. Finn wobbled backwards. Sparky then ran off to a nearby lake. Finn followed. Finn kicked Sparky into the water, but Sparky put on his Flippers. Sparky swam back up at Finn, jumping out of the water with his Acorn Blaster pointed at Finn. He shot, but Finn quickly pulled out his Golden Sword and blocked it. Sparky turned into a spider mid-air and shot webs, sticking to Finn. Sparky was then lunched to Finn. Finn tried to stab him, but Sparky quickly ran on the top of Finn's head, making Finn stab himself. Finn: Whatever. Now where did you go? Spider Sparky turned into a ball and jumped, about to do a ground pound. Finn saw and stabbed him. Sparky fell to the ground. Finn was bleeding out and fell to the ground himself. Sparky got up and turned back into a ball, jumping on Finn and ground-pounding. Finn breathed his last breath and died. KO! Sparky finds a Page of Life in Finn's backpack then wanders off. Moments later, Jake and Princess Bubblegum are crying over Finn's dead body. Conclusion Boomstick: Wow! What a fight! Wiz: Sparky was just too much for Finn, having a large array of weapons in his arsenal. Boomtick: Ya, Finn is used of villains with one standard move. Like the Ice King. All the Ice King does is shoot ice. Wiz: And Sparky's different forms tricked Finn, with the spider and ball form giving Sparky a whole new set of powers. And once Sparky realized that Finn is a crazy 12 year old, he figured out most of Finn's randomness. Boomstick: Finn seeMer to outshine Sparky at first, but Sparky showed his true colours, and made Finn give a whole new reason to a "dumb blonde!" Wiz: The winner is, Sparky. Trivia * This will be SuperSaiyan2Link's 6th battle, after Giovanni vs Cyrus. Who Do You Think Will Win? Finn the Human Sparky Do You Ever Watch Adventure Time? Yes, all the time. No, I've never seen it. I do sometimes... Have You Ever Played Drawn to Life? Yes, I have. No, never. I've seen a playthrough... I want to play it. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014